1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lattice having an emergency escape function and a lock security device that can be easily unlocked from inside but cannot be unlocked from outside the house.
2. Description of Background Art
Although a lattice is installed and fixed to the window opening on the outer side of a room for prevention of crimes, such fixed lattice may obstruct escape from the window opening in the case of an emergency such as fire which may, and lead to a tragedy. Therefore, it is suggested to adapt the lattice such that it is rotatable for opening to the front of a window opening or slidable for opening to the side of a window opening, locked to the window opening by a lock device in normal circumstances, and unlocked and opened in the case of an emergency such as a fire for allowing emergency escape from the window opening.
Such rotatable or slidable lattice is relatively complicated in structure, requires a sufficient space in front or to the side of a window opening, and cannot be installed when an obstacle such as an adjacent building is located in front or to the side of the window opening.
A lattice is employed on a window of a residence for prevention of a house breaking and the like.
In case of an emergency such as a fire, a lattice may obstruct escape from inside to outside, and cause an endangerment to human life. However, such a problem can be eliminated by providing an opening and closing lattice.